marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Earth-616)
; formerly , ally of the Havok's , , (interim member) | Relatives = Jean-Baptiste Beaubier (father, deceased);In he was named Jean-Claude Baptiste. unidentified mother (deceased);Loki claimed that she was a Norse elf named Danae. Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) (twin brother); Joanne Beaubier (adopted niece, deceased); Louis and Genevieve Martin's (first cousins once removed, deceased); Kyle Jinadu (Brother-in-Law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = LaVelle, Quebec, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Silver streaks in her hair, slightly pointed ears | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former teacher of history/geography | Education = | Origin = Aurora is a mutant born with her special powers. | PlaceOfBirth = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = X-Men #120 | HistoryText = Early years Born in Canada, Jeanne-Marie and her twin brother, Jean-Paul, were separated in infancy after their parents died in a car accident which caused them both to grow up without knowledge of the other. She was raised in a hyper-religious school in Quebec. Extremely nervous and introverted to the point of suicide, she soon discovered her mutant powers of flight, believing them to be a divine gift due to her strict religious upbringing. Telling her story, Jeanne-Marie was severely and inhumanly disciplined by her teachers for "blasphemy". This incident began the Multiple Personality Disorder she would suffer for the rest of her life - her primary personality of a prim and proper, repressed woman, and a secondary personality of an uninhibited extrovert. As with most disorders of this type she could not remember what she did when reverting back to Jeanne-Marie. Because her problem wasn't understood or really looked at it caused her to be punished even more severely. Soon she buried the personality as well as the knowledge of her powers deep within her mind. At one time she even contemplated jumping off the roof of the school to see if her powers would save her. Instead she finished school and began teaching. Both personalities strongly disliked the other, and would switch in fear, despair, or severe stress. Leaving school and learning of her acceptance as a schoolteacher, Beaubier's uninhibited personality exerted herself to revel in joy. She was attacked by muggers, however, and used her powers to defend herself. She used her powers to defend herself against one of them when Wolverine, who was nearby at the time, noticed the commotion and stopped the second mugger. He told Jeanne-Marie that she should seek James Hudson in Ottawa. Noting her strong resemblance to Jean-Paul Beaubier, Hudson contacted him when she arrived. The two reunited and joined Alpha Flight as Aurora and Northstar. The extroverted Beaubier personality reveled in the superhero aspect of her life, adventuring with Alpha Flight and having many affairs, including a long romantic relationship with fellow teammate Walter Langkowski (aka Sasquatch). Langkowski, at Beaubier's request, performed an experiment that would negate the twin's need for contact with each other to release their powers. Later, an adventure brought Alpha Flight to contact the Norse god of mischief, Loki, who, for reasons of his own, led the Beaubier twins to believe they were not mutants, but half-elves. Loki claimed that Beaubier's mental dysfunction (and her brother's current physical disease) was due to the broken gestalt that separated their powers. Aurora used her power on Northstar, which seemed to cure his illness and leave herself powerless. Loki transported Jeanne-Marie to a convent which helped her regain a healed psyche (and which led to a re-emerging of her powers)-- merging the extroverted and introverted types into a super powered religious devotee. She was asked to return to Alpha Flight to help rescue her brother, who was trapped in Asgard by Loki. The two remained with the team. During her time with Alpha Flight, she fell in love with her teammate Wildheart, formerly known as Wild Child. Beaubier pursued Wildheart mostly due to his handsome appearance, a recent physical condition of his that was created by the government's scientists. However, when Wildheart's appearance began to revert to his original inhuman visage, Wildheart left Beaubier and Alpha Flight, unaware that this sudden departure may have exasperated the deterioration of Beaubier's fragile psyche. Beaubier's powers at this point had changed until they significantly resembled her original ones. She decided to join Gamma Flight in the role of a psychiatric counselor when she was captured by the super-villain Headlok. Headlok's psychological torture brought back the split personalities Beaubier had before. The result of returning to this condition created a psychic backlash that left Headlok dead and Beaubier able to escape. She was soon abducted under mysterious circumstances, presumably on behalf of the Canadian government. She was rescued by the mutant Havok during the time he was leading the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Havok brought Aurora to the extra-dimensional Dark Beast, who believed he may be able to cure her once and for all. Havok, eventually revealing himself to be a double-agent, challenged the Dark Beast and the Brotherhood disbanded. Havok set Beaubier free and told her to return to Alpha Flight. Aurora was eventually located by her brother, and accompanied him in joining the original Alpha Flight members Shaman, Sasquatch, and James Hudson to uncover the truth about the latest activities of Department H. The original Alphans ended up assisting the officially sanctioned Alpha Flight against the latest bearer of the name Weapon X, and afterwards combined into one Alpha Flight team. During her time with the team, Beaubier was exposed to a strain of sentient bacteria, which ultimately removed her multiple personalities once again. Weapon X Unfortunately, Beaubier later regressed into her fractured mental state and was remanded to a mental institution once more. Months later she was freed from the asylum by Wild Child on behalf of the new Weapon X program which (under the auspices of the mysterious Director) hoped to use the program's mutants for the benefit of humankind, even if that meant performing deadly missions and interning mutant captives. Beaubier was experimented on to relieve her mental condition and she joined the Weapon X program, although she rejected Wild Child due to his new freakish appearance. Beaubier served the Weapon X program wholeheartedly, often attempting to seduce her superior, the Director, and performed missions such as recruiting other mutants to join the program. One such mission was a trap set by Weapon X turncoat Sabretooth, who seriously injured Beaubier as an example, leaving her horribly scarred. It was only with the Director's financial and emotional support that she recovered, albeit scarred like him. Beaubier began to have genuine feelings for the Director, although he refused to reciprocate. Afterwards, unable to deny another urge, the Director entered Aurora's bedroom and the two kindled their romantic relationship. Soon, Beaubier urged the Director to have surgery to have his scars removed. However, agent Brent Jackson, who hoped to stage a coup against the Director, confronted the Director with the idea that he was a "mutie lover" due to his relationship. Too preoccupied with the idea, the Director lashed out at Beaubier, beating her unconscious. Afterward, he apologized, explaining his conflicting feelings, and Beaubier reluctantly accepted. Soon, the Weapon X agent Brent Jackson had formed a resistance group with fellow agents and joined with the mutant Cable's team, the Underground. The Underground was able to infiltrate the Weapon X complex, ousting the Director and nearly crippling the program. The Director was nearly killed by traitor agent Washout, and as he contemplated his escape, Colcord flew into a rage, blaming his loss of control over his recent obsession with his new face and with Beaubier. Taking shards of glass, Colcord disfigured himself once more. He was rescued by Madison Jeffries and, with Colcord urging Beaubier, the three escaped the Weapon X complex using Beaubier's superhuman speed. Children of the Vault & X-Men Aurora would later return with Northstar. Just as she was about to kill herself, he stopped her. Under control by the Children of the Vault they attacked the X-Mansion and fought the X-Men. She was however taken out by Mystique's quick thinking. Her mind was later saved by SHIELD equipment. Secret Invasion & Dark Reign During the Skrull Invasion Aurora and Northstar assisted in fighting against the Skrulls in San Francisco. She was later in regular therapy, in order to repress her Aurora persona. In the wake of the Invasion, Norman Osborn assumed control S.H.I.E.L.D and turned it into H.A.M.M.E.R., and assemble his own team of X-Men. Aurora - with her rebellious personality dominant was one of Osborn's choices, thus Osborn developed a headset for her that would electro-shock the weaker personality into dormancy. However she managed to overcome this by revealing she had mentally created a small cadre of other personalities to awaken her should her mind ever be tampered with again and with that she forcefully declined the offer. Aurora and her brother were later reunited with their friends from Alpha Flight when they returned from the dead. When the team was reformed she decided to join, but Northstar did not. This lead to much tension between the two siblings. The tension only got worse when Northstar showed up displaying considerable concern over Aurora's mental health. Other than her stress directly linked to fighting with her brother, she seemed well-balanced and happy, even engaging in heavy flirting with Sasquatch. Fear Itself The Serpent's invasion of Midgard was used by the Unity Party, lead publicly by Gary Cody, to gain power in Canada. Schism Later Aurora, Northstar and presumably the rest of Alpha Flight were deployed by Emma Frost to destroy rogue and defective sentinels that had been activated around the world in response to Kid Omega's attack on a U.N arms summit - setting the stage for The Schism between the X-men. | Powers = Gestalt Photokinesis: Originally she could only generate light when in physical contact with her twin brother Northstar. Should she link hands with Northstar, they could generate a light equivalent to a lighthouse beacon (one million foot candles) by each sibling’s varying the rate of acceleration of his or her own molecules out of phase with those of the other's. Photokinesis: can generate from her body a bright white light equivalent at maximum intensity to half million-foot candles. She does so by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of her body out of phase with one another, thereby generating a cascade of photonic discharges. *''Calming Light:'' ability to send out a calming light that the target feels emotions and memories that make them at peace. It can even be used to break telepathic control. *''Concussive Blasts:'' ability to send out powerful concussive blasts that can do considerable damage. She can project these from her hand and out from her body in a series of concussive bursts. *''Lightning:'' ability to project lighting blasts with devastating results. Superhuman Speed: possesses the ability to propel her body at superhuman speed, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Aurora can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in her body’s molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate her body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy she has tapped. It was once theoretically possible for her to reach 99% of the speed of light (186, 272 miles per second in a vacuum), although she never traveled at anywhere near that speed since if she did, she would wreak great damage upon herself and her environment. Aurora can also move a portion of her body at superhuman speed at a time. Dr. Langkowski's actions in molecularly restructuring Aurora's body greatly reduced the potential limits of her speed. She now can move at speeds roughly up to the speed of sound (about 770 miles per hour at sea level). This reduction has made little difference in the use of her powers over short distances, since she can still move faster than the human eye can follow. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' ability to accelerate the molecules within an inanimate object or a living being by touch, causing the target to tear itself apart from the subsequent stress generated upon it. *''Heightened Reflexes:'' possesses reflexes far above the average human. Reflexes are so advanced that she can go through an entire apartment, checking all the rooms and taking out the survivors in just mere seconds. *''Flight:'' ability to propel herself through the air. To hover in mid-air Aurora applies thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, Aurora does not move faster than 60 miles per hour in order that her "passenger" may be able to breathe easily (Aurora herself can breathe at somewhat higher rates due to training) and so that the "passenger" will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. *''Enhanced Durability:'' as a side effect of partially robbing her molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of Aurora's entire body. This effect gives her skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction and air turbulence. *''G-Force Compensation:'' ability to use her super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. *''Invisibility to Technological Detection:'' Langkowski claimed he had made Aurora undetectable to gene-scan devices that look for mutants. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Aurora's costume is specially made so it does not tear while she uses her powers. | Transportation = Alpha Flight Omnijet. | Weapons = | Notes = * Aurora's Identity is known to certain Canadian government officials. * Aurora is schizophrenic as well as having 'dis-associative identity disorder', also known as multiple personalities. | Trivia = Multiple Personalities Aurora's known multiple personalities are: * Jeanne-Marie Beaubier Personality (One): Her primary personality of a prim and proper, repressed woman. * Aurora Personality (Two): A second personality of an uninhibited extrovert. * Personality Three: Likes fine wines, horse racing, and casual ultra-violence. * Personality Four: A weekend goth, who occasional self-harms, and has an inexplicable aversion to shellfish. * Personality Five: Likes sports activities, photography, and is an amateur paleontologist (someone who studies prehistoric life). Spoke only in French. * Personality Six: Likes opera, gardening, and creationist literature. * Personality Seven: Likes graffiti, mild S&M, and gambling. * Personality Eight: Is reckless and is a committed masochist. Related Articles * Northstar | Links = *Uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On...Aurora *[http://alphanex.alphaflight.net/index.php/Aurora AlphaFlight.Net Alphanex Entry ons - Aurora] *Aurora on the Marvel Universe Character Bio Wiki * OHMU Deluxe Edition #1 (December 1985) * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} hu:Auróra Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Photokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Schizophrenia Category:Twins Category:Catholic Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Collaboration Category:Beaubier Family Category:Significant Threats